A Different Approach On Love
by ChordsGirl
Summary: Sam Evans likes girls. He's dating the hottest & most popular girl in school, Quinn Fabray. So why does his feelings change for this one boy? I suck at summaries, sorry. Includes Fabrevans, maybe some Finchel, Brittana, Klaine, & whatever other couples I decide to throw in.
1. Chapter 1

**Editor's Note:**

Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I've written. It is a "eventually turn into love" love story of Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman. So I really hope you enjoy reading this, and I promise as the story goes on, it will get better! This is my first time at free writing, so please bear with me! This will also include my straight OTP, Fabrevans :) Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Glee, nor any of the characters associated!

* * *

"How the hell did I even get dragged into this?" Sam quietly muttered to himself as he trailed behind his girlfriend, Quinn who happened to be shopping for clothes at the mall.

He didn't know how, but somehow Quinn had managed to persuade him to come shopping with her. Something about, 'spending more time together' and 'going out on a date'. Which shopping and going out to eat sounded more like a 'girl's day out' sort of thing to him, but whatever made Quinn happy. He knew that they had been quite busy lately, him being on the football team at the beginning of the year, then basketball season, and now baseball season was starting up for him. Quinn had the Cheerios occupying her and both of them they had Glee Club. Although during Glee Club they got to sing duets and see each other, and they also saw each other in the hallways and lunch, but you can't really have a hot make-out session or sex right in the middle of class, the hallway, or the cafeteria. They were finally able to spend time together, so he couldn't really complain how they were spending time with each other. He should just stop being a jerk and just be appreciative that they were together.

Sam was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Quinn got his attention.

"So what cardigan do you think would go best with the blue dress?" She asked as she held up a white one and a pale pink one.

"Um, I really don't know, Q. Whichever one you like." Sam told her.

"Sam, just what one do you think I'd look better in?" She asked giving him a pleading look.

"Babe, you look good in anything." He kissed her on the cheek and winked at her.

"Sam! I love you, but this is a serious matter!" She giggled and playfully punched him on the arm. "I really need your advice!" She exclaimed as she held them up again.

"Here, just buy both. You'll pull both of them off anyway." Sam smiled at her.

Quinn looked up and smiled at him, "Have I ever told you that I love you and you are the most perfect boyfriend ever?"

Sam laughed, "Have I ever told you that I love you, and _you _are the most perfect girlfriend ever?"

After Sam and Quinn had bought the cardigans, they decided to go out for ice cream. A new ice cream shop had opened in town so they thought they'd try it out.

"Lickity-Split…" Quinn read as they pulled up into the parking lot. "Sounds like a catchy name."

They both got out of the car and walked towards the ice cream shop. Sam grabbed Quinn's hand as they walked up to the window.

"So, what would my lady like to get?" He asked her in a corny British accent.

Quinn laughed at his dorkiness. "I think I'll take a small chocolate ice cream cone."

As they reached the outside counter, a young man in about his late teens or early twenties, slid open the window. He had tanned skin, a Mohawk, and a killer smile…

"Welcome to Lickity-Split, how may I help you?" He asked with fake enthusiasm.

He didn't seem like he was trying to be rude, you could just tell he didn't want to be here. When Sam looked at him, he had this sort of weird feeling inside of his stomach. That feeling inside of him was very familiar. It was the same feeling when he first saw Quinn…Wait, was that feeling in his stomach, _butterflies_?

_What the hell? Why am I feeling fucking butterflies in my stomach when I look at a random stranger? And let's not forget this random stranger is a fucking DUDE._

Before Sam could get anymore confused, Quinn snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Sam! What would you like?"

"Oh, um, uh," was all he could spit out. "I'll take uh, take a um, medium chocolate ice cream cone, sure." He stuttered out as he felt his cheeks grow hot.

The guy scratched some words on his notepad and said, "That'll be $4.00."

Sam reached into his pocket, struggling to get his wallet out.

"Would you get the hell outta there?" He muttered to his walled.

After a few minutes of fighting with his pocket and wallet, he finally got it and handed the guy the money. The guy's hand slightly brushed over Sam's hand in the process of taking his money and Sam instantly felt some sort of electric feeling run through his hand and arm. _Oh my god, what the hell is going on? _Sam thought to himself as he snapped his hand away. The guy left the window and came back shortly with their cones.

"Have a great day." The guy told them before they left.

Before Sam walked away, he quickly stole a glance at the guy's name tag. _Noah. _He smiled to himself. That's a nice name…

He mentally slapped himself. _What the fuck, Evans? What are you thinking? Um, that's a man you are getting all girly for!_

Damn, he knew he shouldn't have agreed to go shopping. Looking for cardigans was somehow making him grow a vagina. He honestly didn't know what was going on. _You fucking looked back to see what his name was, Sam._

He quickly grabbed Quinn's free hand with his, and ran toward the car. Once they reached the vehicle, he let go, got in the driver's side, slammed the door and started the engine.

"Uh, what the hell is going on with you all of a sudden?" Quinn gave him a puzzled look as she got into the car and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nothing dear, just forgot I had to babysit Stacey and Stevie while Mom and Dad go out to dinner." Was the best excuse he could come up with.

"Oh well would you like me to help you? Once we get them to bed, we can put in a movie and 'watch it'." She put air quotations around "watch it" and gave him a seductive look.

"As much as I'd love to Q," and boy, would he love to, "I think we should skip that tonight. I think my parents may have caught onto what we did last time…" he lied. All they did was make out on the couch, and he was sure his parents knew nothing about that.

"Oh," Quinn sort of pouted a little. "Well next time we'll go to my house," she winked.

"Sure thing, Noah." He replied, not stopping his sentence in time before he realized what he said.

"Uh, what?" Quinn gave him the weirdest look as she finished her ice cream.

_Shit, why did you call her Noah? _Oh, that's right because he still had that ice cream dude still stuck in his head.

"Yeah, uh, Noah's Ark. We're learning about him in History class."

_Is that the best lie you could come up with?_ Sam asked himself as he pulled into Quinn's driveway.

"Well, here ya go, Quinn." Sam said.

"Thank you for the lovely day, Sammy. I had a great time. I'm glad we finally got to be alone." She thanked hi, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Of course, Q. I had a great day. You'll look beautiful in those cardigans. I love you." He kissed her back again.

She exited the car and turned to wave at him. He blew her a kiss as he pulled out and headed home.

Once Sa, got home and in the house, he went passed his parents and siblings in the living room, telling them hello and ignoring his mother's pestering questions on how his day went. He ran upstairs and closed and locked his door. He kicked off his shoes and jumped on his bed.

"What the hell is going on? Sam asked himself out loud.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay." He repeated to himself. "What is happening? Why did I feel that way? He was a fucking dude for crying out loud!" He flipped himself around so he was lying on his stomach.

"But he was so handsome looking. His hair may have been dorky, but his smile and when he touched me I just…" Sam got lost in the reminiscing of earlier events that today and literally slapped himself. "Get your shit together, Evans!" He yelled at himself. "You've obviously drank or ate something that was drugged and it's messed up your thinking. You don't get butterflies, you're just so deprived of sex from Quinn, your mind is playing tricks on you." That was the only excuse he could think of. "You're in love with Quinn. Holding her hand was the reason why you were all giddy inside. She's your beautiful girlfriend, that's why."

He shook his head and flipped back to the position of lying on his back. _You need sleep_. He thought to himself. So he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. But the only thing he could think of as he drifted off, was Noah.

* * *

So I hope you liked the first chapter! I would really like some reviews! 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter, sound fair? I promise, the story will get better as the chapters go on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

So I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I've been sort of busy. I'll upload the third chapter right after this to make up for this :) Just a heads up there will be some smut in this chapter. And thank you thank you thank you for all the nice reviews. It means so much to me, you're all so sweet! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Oh dear god..." Sam moaned. "Keep going." He pleaded.

Sam had never felt such pleasure in his whole entire life. The sensation of these lips sucking on his bottom lip was driving him insane.

"Lower. Go down lower." Sam whispered.

The pair of lips left his bottom lip and started drifting down to his abdomen. He felt a wetness tracing along the outline of his finely carved abs, and he felt numb. The feeling of that tongue was too much for him too handle. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his own lip hard. He had never felt this feeling, this feeling of ectasy ever before in his life. And he was loving every minute of it. But the where abouts of that tongue lingering around on his body was making him curious. He didn't know where it was going to go next. The suspense was killing him.

"Lower," Sam cried, "please keep going down."

Before Sam could prepare himself, he felt a wet, warm sensation traveling down his stomach. Sam knew what was coming and he couldn't handle himself anymore. He felt his boxers move into a slight tent formation and then he felt a splash of cool air hit him as a hand lifted up the fabric.

"Shit..." Sam moaned in pleasure once more as he felt lips moving even further. "Oh, Noah..."

The sound of his own moans woke Sam up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

"Holy hell." Sam smiled as he looked down to see his right hand in his pants.

He quickly pulled his hand out and sat there in wonder. He didn't even know whether to reminisce and enjoy the dream, or be totally disgusted with himself for having it.

"No. No No." He repeated as he got out of his bed and ran out of his room toward the bathroom. He pushed his brother, Stevie, out of the bathroom door entrance, ran in and locked the door behind him. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself.

"What is going on with you?" He asked himself. "Sam, he's a man. A dude. A boy. He has a freaking penis. What's happening?"

Sam looked at himself, studied his face. His eyes were bloodshot, he had bags underneath them. His lips were dry and cracked and his face color was pale. His hair was an absolute mess, scattered all over. He still had sweat covering his face.

Sam laughed at himself, "Man, you look pathetic." He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face. He grabbed a towel off the rack next to the sink and dried his face off.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't know what's going on. I'm so damn confused." He said flustered, as he started crying.

He had never been under so much stress in his 17 years of living then in the past night and this morning.

"You need to stop this. You need to figure this out." He knew he had to do something. He was so confused, he had to figure out these feelings. He didn't even knew what these feelings were. He needed help.

He wiped away the tears and unlocked the door. When he walked out, he ran into Stevie.

"Sammy, what took you so long? I thought you fell in!" Stevie exclaimed.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his little brother. "Sorry I took so long Stevie. But don't worry, I didn't fall in." He ruffled his brother's hair and headed back into his bedroom.

He shut his door and went to his dresser to search for clothes to wear. He picked out a gray t-shirt and some navy gym shorts. He pulled on some socks and tennis shoes and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by his mom sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Sam." His mom said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, Mom." He replied as he opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. He opened the jug and drank it straight from the carton.

"Samuel Evans! Get a glass, please!" His mother scolded him.

Sam stopped drinking and blushed, "Sorry, Mom." He apologized as he put the carton back. "Hey, I'm gonna go out today. I'll be back later."

"Well, where do you plan on going?" She asked curiously.

Sam hesitated for a minute. "Probably go to Mike's, shoot some hoops, play some XBox, the usual."

"Okay then, just be back by dinner." His mom, Mary, told him.

"Sure thing, Mom." He assured her and exited the kitchen.

He grabbed his keys off of the table in the hallway near the door and left the house. He hit the button on his keys to unlock his car and got in. He started the car and took a deep breath. He just needed to talk. Let out his feelings. This confusion was eating him alive. And that dream, he couldn't explain it. To say at the least, he _enjoyed _it. He was going to sort what was going through his head. He pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Kurt Hummel's house.

* * *

And there is the second chapter. I hope you liked it, and I'll be uploading the next one very soon! Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

So here is the third chapter as promised! This chapter is a little bit longer and includes a Kum friendship (Kurt and Sam if you didn't know). As usual, have fun reading and I hope you guys like it!

* * *

As Sam pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, he felt his nerves kicking in. His stomach was starting to do somersaults, his hands were becoming clammy on the steering wheel, and he could feel the sweat starting to develop on his forehead. _Why am I here again? _he thought. Help. He needed help. He honestly thought he needed professional help, but he couldn't afford that, so Kurt was the best he was going to get. Sam parked into the driveway and headed toward the house. He knocked on the front door and was greeted by Finn.

"Uh, hey, Sam. I was about to head over to Rachel's, but we can play XBox or something later." Finn told him with a sort of confused look on why he was here.

"That's fine, Finn, I was here to talk to Kurt anyway. I need his advice on something for Quinn." Sam nervously smiled.

"Oh, alright then. Well, he's downstairs in his bedroom. See ya later, man." Finn said as he left the house.

Sam walked into the house and shut the door behind him. He walked through the living room in order to get to the basement door. He looked around for Burt and Carol to say hello, but they were no where in sight. He knocked on the basement door and headed downstairs. He was greeted by flashing lights and loud electronica music.

"Kurt?" Sam yelled through the music. "Hello? Kurt!"

"Sam Evans?" Kurt popped up from behind a coral colored curtain. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I came to ask for your help. On a uh, situation." Sam said, nervously.

"What can I be of service of?" Kurt asked as he shut off the lights and music.

"Well, first off, what's the lights and music for?" Sam pointed at the ceiling.

"Oh, just trying out some party decorations. Sort of a dance club theme I'm going for." Kurt told him as he sat down on a black leather couch. "Come, sit, talk. Dr. Kurt Hummel here. The younger, smarter, more attractive version of Dr. Phil, now, with more hair!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Kurt. He headed over to the couch and sat next to the better version of Dr. Phil. "Kurt, I'm just going to be flat out here. I'm confused. I don't know what is going on here. This situation has escalated so quickly in less than 24 hours. I need your help, I need your advice."

"Well, Sam, what's going on? I promise to help you the most that I can." Kurt promised to Sam.

"Kurt, I-I have feelings for a man, I think. I don't even know how it happened. It started yesterday when Quinn and I went out for ice cream. I just felt all giddy and happy when I saw him, I got _butterflies_, Kurt. Butterflies! The last time I felt like that was when I first saw Quinn. I think I'm turning gay." Sam confessed to Kurt.

Kurt laughed at Sam.

"Kurt, this isn't fucking funny." He glared at him. "'I'm being honest here with you, and you're just laughing." Sam got up from the couch. "Bye, Kurt."

"Hey, Sam, wait! I'm not laughing at you, and your feelings. Sam, just because you have an attraction to one guy, does not mean your gay. Have you ever heard of a man crush?"

Sam gave Kurt an eyebrow raise. "A man crush?"

"Yes, a man crush. A small crush on a man. It doesn't necessarily mean you're in love with a man or _turning gay_ for a guy, but you, to say the least, find the man good looking. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Sam. Don't worry about it. I assure you at least every man has one." Kurt assured the blonde boy.

"But Kurt, I had a dream about him. A sex dream. A very detailed wet dream about this man. He was about to give me a damn blow-job, for crying out loud!"

"Do you really want my advice?" Kurt gave him a serious look.

"Yes, I really do Kurt."

"Alright. I think you should talk to this guy. Try and get to know him. You're right, your situation _has _escalated quite quickly," Kurt raised an eyebrow, referring to the dream, "this might be just a fling, it may not be. But Sam, do you still have feelings for Quinn?" Kurt asked him sincerely.

"Yes, I do, Kurt. I still really love her. None of that has changed." Sam said with positivity.

"Have you ever had an attraction like this to any other man?"

"No, I haven't. I've always liked girls."

"Sam, have you ever heard of the term _pansexual_?" Kurt asked him.

Kurt received another clueless, eyebrow raise expression from Sam.

"Taking that as a no. A pansexual basically falls in love with the _person_, not the _gender_. They simply fall in love because they have a connection with the person. Love is love, Sam. Just because you think you may have feelings for this man, it doesn't mean you're gay. Society is so caught up in putting labels on people. Don't get caught up in that, Sam. Don't let society get in the way of falling in love with someone. Don't be scared of possibly actually liking a person just because of they have different body parts. Don't be scared to go against society's way of thinking and fall in love despite of what everyone else thinks. Don't think of it as putting a label on yourself. Just think of it as, a different approach on love. Really liking a person for the actual person they are."

Sam took a minute to ponder what Kurt had told him. He was scared of the thought of actually liking Noah, because he didn't want to be labeled as gay. To most of society, being homosexual was wrong, he didn't want to be considered "wrong". But he couldn't get that mohawked boy out of his head. And that dream just kept coming into mind. He couldn't live like this, being scared. Kurt had a point. He should try and talk to Noah. Who knew, maybe it was just a man crush gone out of hand, and it would eventually just fizzle out. Or maybe, just maybe, he really did end up truly liking, or actually _fall in love_ with the guy. Sam wasn't going to be scared of this anymore. He was going to be a badass, he was going to be a rebel and go against soceity's standards.

"Okay. I will. I'm going to talk to this guy. Thanks, Kurt. You've really been a big help in this. My head was a real mess, before and now it's sort of all mapped out now." Sam laughed.

"No problem, Sam. I'm glad I could be of help." Kurt smiled. "Now, do I ever get to meet this man?"

Sam blushed at Kurt's question. "Maybe, once _I _actually talk to him."

"Well then, you better get talking!" Kurt motioned Sam to get up off the couch.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Sam chuckled as he stood up. "Thanks, man, for everything." Sam patted Kurt on the back.

"No thanks needed. Just meeting my duties as the love master. Helping people fall in love since the beginning of time." Kurt laughed at himself.

Sam kept laughing at Kurt as he walked upstairs. As he left the house, he realized how much more confidence he had. His stomach was calm, his hands were dry and he wasn't perspiring. He couldn't help but smile at himself. He was actually going to do this. He got into his car and felt calm for the first time in what seemed like forever. He started the car and pulled out the driveway without nerves gnawing at the insides of him, and he headed toward the ice cream shop.

* * *

That's a wrap on the third chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated and I absolutely love you guys for the support. I have the next few chapters written up but I will post them when I get some more reviews. And I'm always open to suggestions! You can private message me or kik me at: ChordsGirl for anything. Thank you once again :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I've just been dealing with some personal problems, so please bear with me. I'm once again so sorry. They will get longer I promise! But, I've noticed in my previous chapters I've had many grammar errors, which I don't see how given the fact I spend at least an hour looking and fixing those, but I promise they are all fixed now! So I'm sorry for that. Now, enjoy reading :)**

As Sam parked in the ice cream shop's parking lot, so many thoughts were going through his head again. _Damn it, you're getting nervous again, Sam._ He thought to himself. Then it hit him. _What the hell _are _you doing Sam? You have this sort of crush on this random stranger you don't even know, and you're about to talk to him. You don't even know if he's gay! How the hell are you going to approach him? _Now that Sam thought of it, he really didn't think this through. How _was _he going to approach him? _Hey, wanna hang out? I think I might like you? _No, that's just fucking weird. And there is the fact that he probably isn't even _gay_. _Cool, Evans, you're going to try putting the moves on a straight man._ But really what did he have to lose? He didn't know this man. If it didn't work out, well then, nothing hurt. It was a complete stranger he was dealing with. If it didn't goes as planned, whatever that was, then he'd never have to see this man again. Not to mention, there were tons of other ice cream shops around Lima, he wouldn't have to come here. The situation could be completely avoided. He was going to do this.

"Welp, as the motto goes, Y.O.L.O. You only live once..." Sam muttered to himself as he exited the car.

As Sam approached the shop's door, the nerves started kicking in again. He felt his hands becoming clammy again, he felt the sweat start to develop on his forehead, his stomach was starting to turn, and his heart was starting to race. _Shit, this is really happening. _As he entered the shop, he started thinking of what he could say. He first looked around behind the counter to see if he could spot the man, and when he spotted him at the soft-serve machine, he felt his face become hot. _Holy hell, he looks so cute in those jeans... _

"God, shut up Sam." He told himself as he stepped in line. The person in front of him turned around and gave him a dirty look. "Sorry, talking to myself." Sam nervously apologized to the man. _Oh damn, it's almost your turn... _Sam panicked as he realized he was next in line. _Just act casual. Order something and say something manly. _Before he could think anymore, he was called up to order. "Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, welcome to Lickity-Split, how may I help you," Noah grinned.

_Holy fuck, he grinned at me._ Sam couldn't help but squeal like a little girl inside.

"Hey, you're that guy who had a hard time getting your wallet out of your pocket. You were here with a blonde girl." He pointed out.

Sam just stood there like an idiot. "Yeah, I was." _He remembered me? _Sam couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"So what can I get you? A medium chocolate ice cream cone?" The boy with the mohawk winked at him.

_Holy fuck, did he just wink? He just fucking _winked _at me. And he remembered my order. _"Yeah," the blonde stuttered out, "that's it."

"Coming right up." Noah left the counter and back to the soft-serve machine.

_Holy hell, I think I'm dying. _Sam thought. _He fucking remembered me. He remembered my order. He fucking winked at me. He grinned. Holy shit, this is what heaven feels like. This is Cloud Nine..._

Before Sam could think anymore, Noah came back with his order. "Well, there ya go. Don't worry about paying. It's on the house."

"Oh, geez, thanks, man." Sam told him. _Does he usually do this for male customers?_

Coming out of his thoughts, Sam realized the boy was walking away. "Hey, wait, Noah!" Sam called out.

Noah turned back around and walked toward the counter again. "You know my name?"

Sam didn't realize that he'd said his name to him. He must have sounded like a fucking creeper. "Uh, yeah, I looked at your name tag." Sam blushed.

Noah laughed, "whoops, forgot about that. But you were saying?"

_Shit, this is your chance. Get your act together, this is your time to make the move, Evans. _"Well, um, uh, er," was all he could choke out. _God, stop being such a pussy and say it!_ "You seem like a pretty cool guy, and well, my buddies and I are starting a flag football team and you look like a sturdy looking guy, and we could use some more players. Are you interested?" Sam asked, in a surprisingly calm voice. He didn't know where that line came from, but he was so relieved that he could come up with something believable.

"Well, uh, yeah, that sounds cool. I'll uh, give you my number?" Noah ran his fingers through his mohawk nervously. He grabbed a piece of paper from his notepad and a pen and scribbled some numbers on the paper. "Here ya go," he handed the paper to Sam. In the process of that, their hands touched once again, and Sam felt the same electric bolt of energy he had the first time.

"My name is Sam, by the way. Sam Evans."

"Noah. Noah Puckerman."

"I'll just call or text you when practices start?"

"Yeah, sounds cool to me."

"Alright then. See ya around."

"Bye Sam. Have a nice day."

Sam walked out of that shop with the most goofy looking smile anyone could possibly have, gripping that paper scribbled with some numbers on it with his life. But he didn't care the slightest bit. As Sam walked out, he had never felt so accomplished in his life. He felt he could walk on water, he could accomplish anything. And boy, did he feel great. He felt light and happy, like he could float. "I just got a guy's number." He gloated as he got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Noah. Noah Puckerman." He kept repeating in his head.

* * *

**He got his number :) Chapter four is done, and chapter five will be posted ASAP. Reviews are very appreciated, because they motivate me in writing! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! If you have any suggestions, questions or anything on the story, you can PM me or kik me at: ChordsGirl for anything! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**  
Don't want to spend to much on this AN, so just have fun reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam probably sat in his car, in his driveway, at his house for an hour, holding and staring at that piece of paper with those 10 numbers written on it. "I got his phone number." The thought of that drove him crazy. But what was really driving him insane, was the urge to call the number. He wanted to talk to this man he had developed such an obsession over, he wanted to hear his voice. The deep and raspy, but sweet and soothing voice he heard in his dreams. He wanted Noah to talk to him, he wanted them to talk and fall in love and marry each other and have kids and live happily ever after. He was honestly smitten with this man and he had only met him yesterday. It was all moving so fast. And it would all start with this one phone call.  
"Is it even possible to be so in love with a person you just met the day before, and not to mention he's the same gender?" He asked himself. He didn't even have to answer that. The urge to pick up his phone and dial those numbers still hadn't died down at all. So he picked it up and dialed some numbers anyway.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey there, Kurt!"  
"Hello, Sam! So, any news on Prince Charming?"  
"Shut it, Kurt. His name is Noah, by the way. And yes, there is." Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yay!" Kurt squealed over the phone. "Spill!"  
"Well, so I went back to the ice cream shop. And get this, he remembered me! But I went up there to the counter and I made some sort of story about needing an extra guy for the flag football team I'm starting and I asked if he was interested. He said he was, so he gave me his number and said to call him with the details. And Kurt! He remembered my order from last time and he even said it was on the house and I didn't have to pay, and he told me his name and I swear he was trying to kill me when he said his name because I was just about to melt the way he said it, it was just like pure sex, his voice is just sex." Sam gushed through the cell phone.  
"Woah, slow down, killer! So he actually gave you his number? That's awesome Sam! And he even remembered your order from yesterday..." Kurt congratulated and teased the boy.  
"Shut up, Kurt." Sam blushed as he realized how girly he had just sounded. "Yeah, I got his number. I'm not sure when I'm gonna call him. But I thought I'd tell you."  
"What just happened to the excited, squealy, fanboy Sam I was just talking to a second ago?"  
"Okay, bye now Kurt. Thank you for your advice and help."  
"Oh, it's just the hormones kicking in. Young Sammy is falling in L-O-V-E." Kurt sang.  
"Ha, fuck you, Kurt." Sam griped.  
"You mean, Oh, Noah, fuck me."  
"Alright, I'm done. See you later." Sam hung up his phone. "Damn you, Tickle-Me-Doughface." He muttered.  
Sam finally decided he should probably go inside, as his stomach was trying to send him the message he was hungry. He shoved the phone number in his pocket and headed inside. When he walked into the house, he headed into the kitchen hoping that some dinner was leftover. To his surprise, his parents were in there still eating at the table. Stacey and Stevie must've been in bed.  
"What are you guys still doing up this late?" Sam asked as he walked in the room.  
"What are you doing getting in this late? It's almost 10:30, Sam." His mother scolded him.  
"I told you I was at Mike's today." Sam snapped back.  
"Don't get that kind of attitude with your mother." His father cut in. "I'm pretty sure you spent most of the day parked in the driveway. What were you even doing?"  
"I was just talking to Kurt. He needed advice on something, I don't remember what though." Sam answered as he grabbed a plate from the cupboard and piled it with spaghetti.  
"Well, at least you were technically at the house most of the day." His mother laughed referring to the driveway joke.  
"You both are so funny." Sam laughed sarcastically as he sat down at the table. "Can I ask you two a question?"  
"Yes, of course you can, honey," his mother smiled.  
Oh geez, here it goes. "Uh, well," Sam wasn't exactly sure how to approach this question, "what are your views on gay people?"  
"It's Kurt isn't it? Explains why you were in the driveway so long!" His dad started laughing after a few silent moments.  
"Dwight!" His mother smacked his father on the arm. "Sam is obviously trying to have a moment with us, and you're killing the mood!"  
It took Sam a minute, but he realized where the two were taking this conversation. The wrong way. "No, no, no!" Sam spit out his mouthful of spaghetti. "It's not Kurt!"  
"So it's Mike? Finn?" Dwight questioned.  
Sam face palmed, "No, I'm not interested in Kurt. He's dating Blaine anyway. And I'm not gay myself. I'm asking you what you think of homosexuals!"  
"Oh, well then. I'm not sure. I guess I don't mind them. Don't really pay attention to them." His father answered.  
His mother gave his father a dirty look, "Unlike your father and his obliviousness to the outside world, I for one, like gays and lesbians. I think they're just like any other people. There is actually a lesbian at the office. Her name is Beverly and she is just an absolute doll!" His mom gushed. "Her and her partner are looking to adopt and she has actually asked me for help to look around at some adoption agencies."  
To be honest, he was surprised with his parent's reactions. Well, his mother's anway. He figured his dad wouldn't really have an opinion, but he didn't really expect her to have this much of an opinion.  
"What brought up that question, Sam?" Mary asked curiously.  
"I was just curious. You know with Glee Club, there's a few gays and I was just wondering." Sam lied.  
"What gays are in there?" His dad wondered.  
"Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany. Dad, I'm pretty sure you know." Sam told him.  
"Oh, yeah that's right. Forgot, whoops."  
"Kay, Dad. Well, I think I'm gonna call it a night. Love you guys." Sam stood up and carried his plate to the sink. He gave his mom a kiss on the forehead and hugged his dad and headed upstairs.  
After he had taken a shower and brushed his teeth, he went to his bedroom. He retrieved the phone number from his dirty jeans pants pocket laying on his bedroom floor and hopped in bed. The temptation to call it was sneaking it's way back and he had to fight the urge.  
"It's 11:30 at night, Sam. He's probably asleep. You can't call him." He tried to reason with himself. But no matter what rational reason he gave himself, the thought wouldn't leave. "In order to get rid of a temptation, you have to give in," he muttered as he grabbed his phone. "Grow another pair of damn balls and call." He dialed the numbers off the sheet and pressed the call button. It rang a few times before he heard someone pick up.  
"Hello?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun. Hope you were satisfied! Please please please review! I appreciate positive comments and criticism comments! Anything to make you enjoy reading more! PM or kik me: ChordsGirl Thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

We pick up where we left off at the cliffhanger, if you want to call it that. There wasn't really that much suspense. Just a heads up, there will be smut in this chapter. This is rated M, so I shouldn't have to warn you, so get mad if you'd like. But, happy reading! :)

* * *

Oh fuck. What am I doing?

Sam panicked.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Noah asked impatiently.

"Yeah, there is!" Sam assured. "It's me, Sam, from the ice cream shop."

"Oh, hey Sam!" Noah said happily. "What do you call so late for?"

"Well," Sam wasn't really sure what he called for. He couldn't tell the guy he had the urge to call and hear his voice, so he had to think of something else. _Flag football team! Duh. _"I just wanted to check you were still up for the flag football team gig."

"Yeah, sure am. When do you plan on meeting?"

That's an awfully good question.

Sam thought. He really should have thought this plan through. "Well I was gonna get the team together tomorrow afternoon, at the high school field. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I get tomorrow off, so I shall be there." Noah confirmed. "Who all is on the team, if you don't mind me asking?"

God fucking damn it, Sam. You really need to get your stories figured out.

He smacked himself upside the head. "Well, not really sure about that one. I asked a few friends I know and if they show up, they show up." Sam came up with his story.

"Well, sounds awesome to me. I'm pumped about this. I really like playing football. Well Sam, I should probably be getting to bed here. Work really takes a lot out of me. So I'll see you tomorrow? Noon at the high school football field?" Noah asked.

"Alright then. Yep, you got it. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Sam said with a little bit too much enthusiasm. "Night, Noah."

"Okay then, sounds like a plan. Good night, Sam." Noah hung up.

Sam put his phone back on his nightstand and laid back on his bed.

"Sam you've got to get your shit together. What are you gonna say when he asks why no one has showed up?" He grabbed his phone back off his nightstand and searched through his contacts.

He found the person he was looking for and pressed the option 'send text message'.

**Hey Mike, wanna play some football tomorrow at the hs field around noon?**

If he had at least one person show up, then it wouldn't look as weird or awkward. His phone lit up and buzzed and it was a message from Mike.

**Hey man, sorry can't. Tina and I have Sunday lunch with her parents. We can do it later in the day?**

"Damn it." Sam muttered to himself.

**Don't sweat it bro, it's fine. I can't later in the day, Quinn and I have plans. We'll catch up Monday at school.**

**Alright man. Sorry again. Talk to ya later, see ya Monday.**

"I'm screwed. Why did you take Kurt's advice and talk to the man?" Sam shook his head. "You're in too far now." Sam looked through more contacts. "Finn would work," he said as he sent him a message.

**Football tomorrow at the hs field? Noon?**

Sam was crossing his fingers Finn would reply back with a yes.

**Nope, sorry bro. Mom and I are visiting grandpa, he's not doing well. Hangin w Rach tmrrow after.**

"Fuck!" Sam sighed. _What was it with people hanging with their damn girlfriends? _Well he did have one he should probably be spending time with, but that wasn't the point.

**It's fine man. Hope he gets better soon.**

Sam threw his phone down in desperation. "Who else is there?" He tried going through the list of guys he knew. "Artie? No he's in the wheelchair. Blaine? Probably hanging out with Kurt." He shook his head, "I give up. I'm just going to have to make up some sort of excuse."

He really didn't know of what excuse, that was the problem. But now it was too late and there was nothing he could do. He put his phone back on the nightstand one last time, shut off the lamp he didn't realize he turned on and fell asleep.

The next morning Sam woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausage. His stomach growled, telling him he was ready for breakfast. He took a quick glance at his clock that read _9:20 a.m._ "I've got a couple hours." He mumbled to himself as he rolled himself out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Sammy!" Stacey greeted him as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Sam smiled at his little sister. "Hey little man!" He said to Stevie.

"Hi, Sam! Mommy made pancakes this morning!" Stevie exclaimed.

"I smell that!" He laughed at his brother. "Smells good, Mom. Morning. Good morning, Dad." He told his parents as he sat down and poured himself some orange juice.

"Mornin' Samuel." His father replied back as he read his newspaper.

"Well good morning, Sunshine!" His mom smiled as she handed him his plate. "Finish up, Stacey and Stevie. We have to get ready for church. Remember we're visiting Grandpa and Grandma afterwards." She told the kids as she picked up their plates.

"Yay! Grammy and Gramps!" Both of the kids cheered as they ran out to their rooms to get ready.

"I suppose I shall get ready as well." His father sighed as he folded up his paper and threw it in the recycle bin. "Lovely breakfast, Mary." He complimented his wife and kissed her on the cheek as he left the room.

"Do I really have to go to church and to Grandma and Grandpa's house?" He asked. He forgot all about that when he was making his plans.

"Samuel, why would you miss church?" Mary asked.

"I need to work on my book report for English. I need to do well on this to receive my credit to graduate." He lied. _That was a pretty damn good lie, Sam._ He thought to himself.

"I suppose, if it's for school. But don't plan on doing this on a regular basis. This is a one time thing." She warned him.

"Yes, yes, one time thing." He mumbled as he finished his plate. "Thanks, Mom." He got up and put his dishes in the sink.

"Sam, can you clean up the kitchen, so I can go get ready?" Mary asked her son.

"Of course, Mom." He agreed.

"Thanks, sweetie." She thanked him and headed to get ready.

He put all the dishes from breakfast into the sink and filled it with water. Then he put the orange juice away and cleaned off the counter. By that time his dad and siblings were done getting ready and heading out to the car.

"See you later, Sam." His dad told him as he walked out the door.

As he finished washing the dishes he had, his mother came into the kitchen ready to go.

"Okay Sam, we'll see you later. We'll be back around 8 or 9 tonight. You can make something to eat or you can order a pizza." She laid some money on the counter. "Be safe, if you go out, please stay in the neighborhood, don't do anything stupid, no parties, and do that book report!" She told him.

"Yes, of course Mother. Hurry up now, or you'll be late for church!" He laughed.

"Okay, love you Samuel." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.

Sam checked the time again on the stove, _10:30 _it read. He roughly had an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. He quickly raced upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. He undressed and threw his worn clothes into the dirty clothes. He hopped in the shower and turned on the warm water, letting it run over his body.

"Damn, that feels good." He relaxed as the water soothed his muscles. He hadn't realized how tense his muscles were until now. He tried to think of what exactly he was going to say. He had to think of an explanation to tell Noah of why there was no one else but them was there. But the more he thought of it, the more he just thought of Noah. How silly his hair style was, cause really, who had a mohawk? But damn, could he pull it off. He thought of his smile, so perfect and white, then his thoughts traveled to his ass. How good it had looked in those jeans yesterday. What he would do just to rip off those pants and just gaze at his beautiful, bare ass. His thoughts were interrupted by his dick rising, catching his attention away. "Aww fuck," he groaned, knowing he was going to have to take care of it, because he knew for sure it wasn't going away. He put his hand on his dick, rubbing back and forth, using the water as a lubing agent. His thoughts once again drifted to Noah's butt, and his speed of jerking off increased. After a few more grunts, semen exploded out of him all over the shower wall. "Going to have to clean that up." He said as he rinsed off his body and turned off the water.

He jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack. He wrapped it around his lower half and got a washcloth wet and wiped off his cum off the wall. He was about to throw the cloth in the dirty clothes, but stopped and figured he should probably wash that himself and laid it on the bathroom counter.

He walked across the hall to his bedroom and opened up his dresser. "Let's see. What to wear..." He wondered as he searched through his drawers. Ten minutes later, he decided on a black pair of gym shorts and a white Hollister t-shirt. "Have to at least look my somewhat best." He smiled as he picked up his wet towel and went to throw it in the bathroom. He quick checked the clock again before he left the room. "11:10. I still have thirty-five minutes."

He grabbed the washcloth and his dirty clothes and headed to the basement. He threw the laundry into the washer, dumped some liquid detergent in there and started the washer. Then he ran to the main floor into the living room. He fixed the pillows that were strewn across the couch, he picked up a few stray DVD's on the floor and put them back underneath the television stand. Then he ran back up to his room and fixed it up. He made his bed and ran to the hallway closet to retrieve the vacuum. He first vacuumed his floor, then he worked his way to the hallway, the stairs and then downstairs to the living room. He turned off the vacuum and returned it to it's place. "That should do it." He breathed as he went back to look at the rooms he cleaned. "Never know what's gonna happen." _Damn it, Sam, you're getting ahead of yourself_. He looked at the clock in his room again. _11:35 a.m. _"Shit, I need to get going." He sprinted to his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He then put on some deodorant, and looked for his best cologne. He sprayed a few spritz's and put it back in the cabinet.

"Let's get this thing on the road." He went back to his room to grab his phone and keys and headed downstairs. He walked out the front door, checked back to make sure he locked it and walked to his car.

He got in and started his car. "Well, here goes nothing." He sighed as he backed out of his driveway and headed toward the McKinely High School football field to meet Noah.

* * *

This chapter was finally one of decent length and quality so I hope you were satisfied with that! Review, review, review, review, review! Please and thank you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**We've made it to chapter seven! This is the last chapter I have pre-written so it may take a bit to upload the rest. I've been having some personal issues & I've been having really bad headaches, so I'm really sorry for the wait! This will include actual interaction between Sam and Puck, so you're welcome, finally! And there also may be a surprise, if you'd consider it one. So have fun reading!**

* * *

As Sam pulled into the school parking lot, he felt nervous, once again. He parked in the back of the school, by the weight room and the football field. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Noah telling him that he was here already and where he parked. He took a few deep breaths and headed toward the football field. He went up and sat at the bleachers while he waited for the boy. A couple minutes later, he saw a man approach from same part of the field he had come from. Once the man was closer, he could see he had a mohawk.

"Noah." He smiled. He got up from the bleacher he was sitting on and walked up to the fence platform at the bottom of the bleachers. He jumped of the fence and headed toward the man. "Hey there, Noah!" He greeted the man with a hand shake.

"Hey, Sam." The man smiled. "Are we the first ones here?"

Sam started to get a knot in his stomach. He then realized he hadn't came up with some sort of excuse. _You come up with your best stories on the spot. _He thought to himself. _So work your magic_. "Well, you see, I just got a message from some of my boys saying that they couldn't make it to today's gathering." He wasn't completely lying, when he said that. Finn and Mike _did _say they couldn't make it. "Something about hanging out with their girlfriends." At that exact moment his phone buzzed. He grabbed it to see a text message from Quinn:

**Hey Sammy, wanna hang out today? :)**

_Of course this would happen now. _He shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" Noah asked with concern.

Sam looked away from his phone, "Oh no, just my girlfriend. Nothing to important." He quickly replied to Quinn:

**Sorry, Q, the family & I are visiting gramps and gran :/**

He put his phone away and put his attention to Noah. "I hate the thought of having you had to drive all the way here, Noah. So, would you like to play catch or something? Make the trip worth-while?" Sam asked, hoping the man would stay.

"Well, yeah, I'd love to." Noah accepted the offer. "And please, call me Puck."

"Puck?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, short for Puckerman. It was a nickname in high school. I hated being called Noah." He scrunched his nose.

"Well alright then, Puck. In high school? How old are you?"

"I just graduated about two years ago. I'm 20. You?" Puck asked.

"I'm in my senior year now. Just turned 18 a couple months ago."

Puck laughed. "Senior year. That was a fun year."

"Was it really?" Sam laughed. "Mind sharing?"

"Sure, why not. Let's head up to the bleachers and talk." Puck started walking.

_This is turning out better than whatever was planned._ Sam fist pumped in the air as he followed. They sat in the first row of bleachers and started talking.

"So, senior year..." Sam started.

"Aw yes. Well, where to begin?" Puck wondered. "Well, where to begin. It started off just like every other year. I was the school badass. Dumping kids in dumpsters." Puck chuckled.

"You dumped kids in...dumpsters?" Sam asked warily.

"I was sort of what you would call, the school bully. But, don't worry, I've changed." Puck winked at him. "That year, was really sort of hard for me. I was being sarcastic when is said _fun_. I barely graduated high school. If it wasn't for me being able to retake a test, I wouldn't have made it. But I had some pretty cool friends."

"You made it at least," Sam interjected.

"As funny as it sounds, that wasn't the hardest part of it all." Puck assured. "Senior year was the time that I finally decided to come out of the closet."

Sam really wasn't believing what he was hearing. "Coming out of the closet?"

"Yes. I'm gay, Sam."

He really couldn't believe he was hearing. What he did believe was that this was a sign from God. God was telling him that him and Puck were meant to be, that he should go for it. Because really, what would the chances be of this man _actually being gay_? Slim to none. This was fate. And this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Hey, do you wanna go to my house and talk?" Sam offered. "We can get more comfortable and chat. These seats are killing my ass." He laughed.

"You sure?" Puck asked.

"Of course, man. Just follow me there. It's like 15 minutes away." He got up and started walking to his car.

"Okay, if you say so." Puck followed along.

Sam reached his car and waited for Puck to get to his. He got in and looked over to his left to see Puck getting into a truck. He rolled down the window and yelled, "Just follow me." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward his house.

As Sam walked into the house, he was so happy he decided to pick up the house.

"Nice house ya have here." Puck complimented as he looked around.

"Yep, my parents picked it out." He replied back. "We can head to the living room." He pointed ahead. "You can go ahead and make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water sounds good." Puck answered as he went to the living room.

Sam walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. He also grabbed a box of cookies from the cupboard and headed to the living room. Once he walked in he found Puck sitting on the couch. "Well, here ya go." Sam said as he set the waters and cookies down on the glass table in front of the couch.

"Thanks, Sam." Puck grabbed a water off the table. "So, would you like to hear more about me? Or did I scare you off with being gay?" Puck laughed.

"Well if you would've scare me off, then I don't think I would've invited you to my house." Sam pointed out.

"You make a valid point." Puck agreed. "So what would you like to hear more of?"

"What was your high school life like?" Sam wondered. "If you don't mind telling." Sam didn't want to push.

"Don't mind at all," Puck took a swig of his water. "Let's see, nothing excited happened freshman year. Ninth grade was just a bore." He grabbed a cookie. "Slept with some seniors, nothing too big."

Sam choked on the gulp of water he had in his mouth.

"I was sort of a man whore before I figured out I was gay." Puck smiled. "Sophomore year I got a girl pregnant."

"You got someone pregnant?" Sam couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yep, my best friend's girlfriend. Lauren Zizes. Not only was I a man whore, I was kind of an asshole. She was my longest relationship. Stayed with her for about 2 months. The Pucksaurus has never been tied down that long since." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Do you still have the baby?" Sam asked.

Puck got a little sad for a moment. "No. To be honest, I wanted to keep it. I wanted to be a good father, prove that I could step up, I wasn't a washed up Lima Loser. But she didn't want to keep it. She didn't wanna be with me. Said it was for my sake mostly. So it didn't interfere with my life of sleeping with every girl I saw. But I knew she didn't want that responsibilty and she didn't want to be known as the 'Girl who had a child with Puck'. So we gave it up for adoption." It was quiet for a minute.

"Then junior year, I got sent to juvie. Ran into a convenient store with my mom's Volvo. Tried stealing an ATM." Puck laughed at his own stupidity. "Didn't get anyone knocked up though. Then senior year rolled around. Started off good. Then the lady who adopted Jackie, that's what we named the baby, came back into town. She was a coach for a different Glee Club that branched off of our own, New Directions. They called themselves The TroubleTones." Puck rolled his eyes. "Lauren took it hard when Jackie came to town. Went off the edge. Did everything to try and get our kid back." Puck paused for a moment. "Then I slept with Jackie's adopted mom, things got weird, she and Jackie left town, and ever since then Lauren nor I have seen our kid. She'd be about five years old now." Puck choked up a little.

"I'm sorry, Puck. We don't have to talk about that anymore." Sam laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

"No, you're fine. Just miss her, that's all. Although I never really got to know her. But moving on." He pulled himself together. "Later that year, to make a story short, I started talking to some guys . Eventually my feelings for guys developed. But these feelings were more in-depth than when I slept with girls. I actually felt like something was there. I dated one of my football teammates, Dave Karofsky. Lasted about half a month. Both of us were in the closet. I regret having him as my first boyfriend though. Now that I look back, he was just disgusting."

"He couldn't have been that bad," Sam laughed.

"He was such a sloppy kisser. It was disgusting. He'd always wanted to shove his tongue down my throat and before he could, I'd always run to the bathroom or make up some sort of excuse cause I just couldn't stand kissing him." Puck grimaced.

"Then why did you stay with him so long?" Sam wondered.

"Because I liked being with guys." Puck told him. "I liked the way I felt around them. I felt something around them. But with Karofsky, it was hard to, because he was such a bad fucking kisser."

As Puck was talking, Sam couldn't help but feel the urge to be with the man. To be close and touching him to be all over him. He wanted to show that _he _was a good kisser, _he _could knock his socks off. How he wanted to be all over those lips. He didn't know how long he could push off this urge, but damn was it growing. He was beginning to get tingly all over and he could feel his pants growing just a tad bit tighter.

Then the urge took over. It just couldn't be fought off any longer. He leaned over and he kissed him.

At first he was hesitant and slow because he was shocking himself, he didn't know what he was doing. Puck kind of just froze and didn't do anything. Both of them were shocked as to what was going on. Then Sam started moving his lips against Puck's. They were moving in a slow, rythmitic movement. This really wasn't helping the situation in his pants. A warm sensation just started washing over Sam's body. Before he could start to feel the that shoot of ecstasy fill into his veins, Puck was the one who broke the kiss after a minute.

"I should probably go." Puck got up from the couch.

"No, don't leave!" Sam grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. It's not your fault, please, please don't leave." Sam begged.

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable..." Puck shifted around nervously.

"No, you won't. Listen, it's sort of a long story, but we were having a nice time and I'll save it for another time to share, just please don't leave. We can order a pizza." Sam got up and went to the kitchen. "Come with me."

Sam walked into the kitchen and as subtle as he could, grabbed his dick and adjusted it a little to make it look less noticeable. He looked around on the countertops for the pizza place's number. Shortly after, Puck walked in behind him. He sat down at the table while Sam shuffled through some drawers looking for a brochure of the pizza place. After a few minutes of hassling, he found the right paper and pulled it out of the drawer.

"What do you like on your pizza?" Sam asked Puck.

* * *

**Figured that was a good place to stop. Some of you might think that Puck's story of high school and his "coming out" story may have been not explained very well, but as we know, Puck isn't very good at expressing feelings and I'm trying to portray that. There will be more talks between him and Sam and those will go into more depth. Also, the name Jackie was a season 1 reference if any of you noticed that. Now this is extremely long, so I'll shut up. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

First off, I just want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews I have been getting. They put a smile on my face and really motivate me in my writing. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story! So, as a gift of my gratitude, here is chapter eight:)

* * *

"Uh, are you really asking me what kind of pizza I want?" Puck asked, confused. "Sam, you should be kicking me out of your house right about now after what happened in there!" He pointed to the living room.

"What are you talking about? We just had a nice conversation, that's all." Sam pointed out.

"We just fucking kissed." Puck shouted. "Aren't you the least bit, like, shocked? Scared? You should be mad at me, kicking me out of here, calling the cops on me, something! I mean, I'm a guy, Sam! Not to mention we just met! And you have a girlfriend! That blonde girl!"

"Okay, first off, I technically kissed you. So why would that be your fault? You pulled away anyway. So that's a reason to get mad at you. Yes, I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Quinn." Sam said cooly as he dialed the pizzeria's number. "You never told me what kind of pizza."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Sam stood silent for a minute. "It's a long fucking story, okay? And just, I really don't wanna talk about it right now. So let's drop it, and tell me what kind of damn pizza you want."

"Well, okay then." Puck said quietly. "Pineapple. I like pineapple on my pizza."

"Pineapple and cheese pizza it is then." Sam pressed the call button.

As they both waited for the pizza to be delivered, they headed back to the living room. Puck sat back on the couch and Sam was trying to decide what else to do. He knew if he sat by him again then he wouldn't be able to control his urges and well, he figured out how that worked out in the first place. _What the hell can we do?_ Sam asked himself as he looked around the room.

"Wanna play some video games?" Sam asked Puck.

"Yeah, sure." Puck smiled. "What games do ya got?"

"Let's see..." Sam trailed off as he knelt down by the television stand and dug through the cabinets. "Call of Duty, Mario Brothers, Just Dance 2, War Zone," he listed off a few.

"Just Dance sounds fun. I'm kind of a pro at that." Puck laughed.

"Well are you really?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I can bust a few moves myself."

"Well then, it's on Sammy Boy." Puck winked at Sam.

That wink got Sam every damn time.

"Tik Tok!" Puck exclaimed. "I'm a total beast at that song!" He grabbed the main control from Sam and clicked on the song.

The two boys played the song, laughing and having a blast while they were at it. A couple of minutes later, Sam threw his remote control down in frustration.

"Damn you, Puckerman!" Sam shook his head. "You weren't kidding when you said you were good."

"I told you I was! Never underestimate the power of the Pucksaurus!" He punched Sam playfully on the arm.

There it was again as Puck punched him lightly on the arm, that feeling of electricity shooting down him. As the boys stood there next to each other, face to face, Sam could feel the air in the room getting hotter. Sam could've swore he felt Puck moving closer to him. Maybe it was him moving, because they sure as hell were two feet closer than they were before. Sam could feel the heat coming from Puck, he could smell his Old Spice cologne. With the heat building up in the room between them, Sam felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. But luckily before that happened, the door bell rang.

"Uh, that must be the pizza." Sam fumbled out as he ran to the kitchen to grab the money off the counter. He walked to the front hallway and opened the door to the pizza man.

"That'll be $20.56." The pizza man told Sam.

Sam took the pizza box and breadsticks and handed him the money. "Keep the change." He said as he shut the door and went back to the kitchen. "Pizza's here!" Sam shouted to Puck.

Puck entered the kitchen with his water bottle in hand and walked past the table. "Sam, I should really get going. I had a really nice day today. Thanks, man."

"Wait, I just ordered us pizza though." Sam said with sad eyes. "You can't leave yet."

"I really think I should go. It's getting late, I have to work tomorrow. You have school."

Sam glanced at the clock. _8:30 _it read. If his parents' weren't home now, then they would any minute now. "Well, I suppose. At least take some pizza with you." He put some pieces of pizza and breadsticks on a plate and put it in a large plastic bag. "Maybe we can hang out again?" Sam said hopefully as he handed Puck his food.

Puck hesitated a bit before answering. "Yeah, I'd like too." He smiled.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. "Okay then. I'll text you, you text me or whatever. We'll set something up." He walked Puck to the door.

"Alright man, see ya later." Puck walked outside.

Sam watched through the window, next to the door, Puck walk to his truck and leave. Sam felt so happy and frustrated at the same time. Happy because this day couldn't have gone any better. He spent the whole day with Puck and basically bonded with him. Frustrated as in well, sexually frustrated. They kissed and he thought maybe his dream was going to come into play, but was soon stopped.

"You just hung out for the first time as friends, Sam. Slow your roll."

He quickly picked up the cookies in the living room and fixed the pillows. He ate a piece of pizza and breadsticks and put that away in the fridge as his family pulled up in the driveway. He heard the front door being unlocked and opened and saw his dad carrying a sleeping Stacey in his arms and a tuckered out Stevie coming in right next to him.

His dad said a quiet good night to him and his mom followed after and came into the kitchen.

"Did you finish that report?" Was the first question she asked.

"Yes, I did Mother. I feel pretty confident I'll get a passing grade." He assured her.

"Well, I am glad. Stacey and Stevie has a fun day at Grandma and Grandpa's. They played in the sprinkler and pool and they fed the animals around the farm." His mom smiled. "What did you do besides your homework?"

"Well, I went to the football field and ran a couple laps. Then I cam back home and just played some video games. Nothing too exciting." Sam didn't completely lie.

"What about Mike and Finn? Did you hang out with them?"

"No, they were hanging out with Tina and Rachel." Sam muttered.

"Well what about Quinn? It's been days since we've seen her." His mom pointed out.

"She was busy shopping with her mother today. We've both been busy this weekend, Mom. We're hanging out this week, don't worry." He knew how much his mom adored Quinn.

"Good, I was starting to worry you two were having troubles." Mary said, relieved. "I'm off to bed, Samuel. You should get a good night's sleep too. Night, Sam, love you." She said as she left the room.

Sam followed soon after, shutting all the downstairs lights and heading up to his room. He slipped off his clothes until he was stripped into his boxers and hopped into bed. He set his phone on his nightstand, set his alarm and turned off the lamp. His phone lit up and buzzed just as he was about to fall asleep. He grumbled and looked to see who it was. His lips turned into an upright smile when he saw the name.

**Message from Puck:**

**I had a fun time today. You're a pretty cool kid. You're the first person who was cool with finding out I was gay. Not to mention you were basically a stranger when I told you. But you aren't so much a stranger anymore:) Thanks. Anyway, night.**

_Is it really possible to be this happy? _Sam gloated. He quickly typed a reply.

**I had a really awesome day too. You are who you are, I'm completely cool with it dude. I'm glad we're considered friends now :) No problem. Good night.**

As Sam fell asleep, he tried to think of the last time he had really felt this truly happy.

* * *

There is chapter eight! Again, I really hope you enjoyed, and just keep reviewing! It really makes me smile, I thank you all so much! Review, favorite, follow, and review the story! And spread the word about it too! Tell your friends! The more readers, the merrier! Thank you! :) **ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE SHOW, GLEE AND ALSO THE CAST MEMBERS FOR THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! VOTE FOR HEATHER, CHORD, BLAKE, BECCA, MELISSA, LEA, CHRIS AND THE SHOW! IT'S UNDERNEATH THE TV CATEGORY! . #.UdWxp07D_IU**


End file.
